A Trip of A Lifetime: A Dasey Story
by CMSGirl
Summary: Hatius! When there family decides to go on a vacation, Derek and Casey find themselves alone on a road trip, finding new feelings nether of them knew they had. Will they admit them? Will they find happiness? Love? Bad Summary. Please read and review.
1. Obsessions and Disappointments

**Chapter One**

**Obsessions and Disappointments**

To Casey's dismay the music seemed to be getting louder and louder. Flying off her bed and down the hall she yelled, "Can you please turn down the music!"

"DEREK?!" She yelled even louder as she pounded on his closed bedroom door.

"Who are you?" he questioned as if he'd never since her before, this seemed to drive her even crazier if that was possible. With a very fake smile Casey replied, "I'm the stepsister you've always wanted."

"Really cause you look like the ugly stepsister from Snow White."

"That's _Cinderella_, you freak." Casey yelled rolling her eyes as she spoke, "Now could you PLEASE turn down the music!?"

And so it began the war between Casey and Derek. And just like every war it was filled with pointless battles and absolutely no peace, but unlike most wars eventually every seemed to get used to it. And the endless fights became part of a daily routine. No ever questioned the true reason as to why Casey and Derek seemed to not get along. And no one would know the true reason until the summer of Casey and Derek's junior year of high school. When one summer would change everything and it would never be the _same _again.

* * *

Casey began to neatly put her locker stuff into the box, she'd brought from home. Emily, her best friend was standing beside her and enduring her latest Derek complaint.

"He's stealing my shampoo. I mean come on my shampoo." Casey practically screamed at her.

"Yes, I know. That's the thousandth time you've told me today."

"I'm sorry, Em." Casey said making a fist, "He just makes me so...so...so MAD?! I mean my shampoo. He stole my shampoo. MY shampoo!"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Emily said grinning as it dawned on her.

"See what?"

"See that you're obsessed." Emily replied.

"Obsessed?" Casey said, "Obsessed with what?"

"Actually it's who?" Emily said correcting her, "And you're obsessed with Derek."

"WHAT?!" Casey laughed, "Now that's funny."

"But true."

"It is not." Casey said slamming her locker door shut, "I hate Derek."

* * *

"Am I obsessed with Derek?" Casey asked entering Paul's office and taking a seat in front of his desk with a look of horror at the possibility.

"What?" Paul questioned setting down the folder he'd been going through and looking up at Casey, the student who seemed to be in his office the most.

"Emily thinks I'm obsessed with Derek." She said a look of disgust filling her face, "Am I?"

"Well...um...you do talk about him a lot. He seems to be the root of every problem you come in here for." Paul replied.

"So I'm not obsessed with him. He's just a problem. Thanks Paul." Casey said standing up, her face now filled with a look of contentment at the fact that she wasn't obsessed with her step-brother.

"That's not what I meant. I wasn't finished..." Paul called but Casey had already left his office.

* * *

Nora walked into the kitchen to find her husband, George lost in a pile of paperwork that was spread all over the island counter top.

"What's all that?" She asked setting down the grocery bags she'd been holding.

"Nothing just something Edwin helped Marti print out."

"What 'something'?" Nora asked as she put the milk inside the fridge.

"She wants to go to Disneyworld." he said with a sigh.

"So let's go." Nora said as if it was no big deal.

"What!?" George asked looking at her like she had three heads.

"Let's go. Why not? We both have some time off and next year is Derek and Casey's senior year this might be our last chance for a family vacation."

"You don't have to talk me into." George said pulling her in for a quick kiss, "Disneyworld here we come."

* * *

"We're going to Disneyworld! We're going to Disneyworld!" Marti sang as she spun around in circles.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked walking over to her.

"Dad and Nora are buying tickets and stuff," Marti said spinning around in a circle again, "We're going to Disneyworld!"

"What's Marti talking about?" Casey asked coming up the stairs.

* * *

"When?!" Derek and Casey asked shocked in unison.

"Next week." Nora repeated smiling, "The package we can afford is all booked up for the summer, and we wouldn't even be going if there wasn't a cancellation. We're really lucky."

"But I was going to hockey camp next week. I've waited all year for hockey camp!" Derek yelled completely annoyed.

"It's not like you haven't been before," Casey replied, "I on the other hand was invited to stay with Emily and her family at their cabin."

"I'm sorry, Casey." Nora replied patting her on the knee sympathetically.

"But it's near the water and I already said yes, Mom."

"Yeah me too, I already signed-up and paid for it," Derek complained, "I've worked hard at Smelly Nelly's for the money."

"Sorry but you're both going." George said sternly.

"Mom?"

"Nora?"

"You heard George. You're both going and I'm afraid I have a bit more news." Nora announced, "And I don't think your going to like it.

* * *

Casey was so furious she could have screamed. She'd stormed off upon hearing the second bit of bad news that was ruining her summer. She knew it was immature but she was just so angry. It was one thing that she didn't get to go to Emily's cabin, a trip that she'd been planning for the last two months. Oh she could have survived that, but no there was more and it had to be even worse. Their had only been five seats available for the ten o'clock plane to Florida, USA, meaning Derek and her being the eldest had to go on the ten-thirty flight. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to pull her hair out. She wanted to break something, preferably on Derek's annoying little head.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey,**

**This is my first Dasey fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. For anyone new to reading my fanfics I update every Monday.**

**-Caroline**


	2. The Valley of the Airport

**Chapter Two**

**The Valley of the Airport**

Grunting Derek helped his Dad load the trunk up with luggage. He was completely and totally pissed off, plain and simple. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the states and damn Disneyland or Disneyworld. Whatever amusement park Marti had talked his dad and Nora into. He could've killed her; he would have if he didn't love her so much. Slamming Casey's _way_ too heavy suitcase onto his big toe he let out yelp. Was Casey entire room in there? Did she really have to bring everything under the sun?

"Where's Casey?" his dad asked as Nora came out the front door followed by Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

"Getting her _other_ suitcase! AND her carry-on!" Edwin said rolling his eyes, which earned him a punch in the arm from Lizzie.

"What else could she possible need?" questioned Derek under his breath as the front door swung open once again.

Casey walked out dragging her other suitcase behind her and juggling her carry-on on one arm and her purse on the other. She had a frown on her face and she looked extremely annoyed. Dragging her heavy load down to the car she heaved her suitcase up onto the already over filled pile in the trunk and closed the door.

* * *

"Boarding call for flight 203 to the Untied States." a voice said loudly over the intercom, in the small Canadian airport. This seemed to make Marti's smile grow even bigger if that was even physically possible.

"That's us. We better get over to our gate, Nora." George said smiling.

"Do you have your tickets?" Nora asked turning to face Casey and Derek.

"Check." Casey replied holding up two airline tickets.

"Passports?"

"Check."

"Luggage tag stubs?"

"Check."

"Cell phones?"

"Chec…"

"We'll be fine." Derek said now pushing them in the direction of there gate.

"Ok." Nora said giving Casey a hug. Derek pretended that he was uncomfortable when Nora wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug too, but it really made him feel good to be worried about and fretted over.

* * *

Casey sat by the window watching the planes take off and land. Smiling she looked at her watch. It was exactly ten-thirty. They should call there flight at any minute, she thought happily. She couldn't wait to get away from Derek. She couldn't wait to be by the pool, if she wasn't going to Emily's cabin, she was at least going to take advantage of this trip. Looking up she felt the joy drain from her face as Derek walked towards her.

"The flights been delayed. Imagine that!" Derek said sarcastically, as he plopped down in the seat next to her.

"They haven't said anything." Casey said but as soon as the words left her mouth, they announced, "Flight 212 to the Untied States has been delayed."

"It's engine trouble."

"How do you know that?" Casey asked him.

"Because the woman, who told me it was delayed, told me that it was because of engine trouble."

"What woman?" Casey said looking around like the woman was going to pop out and say, "This woman."

"The woman making the announcements."

"And you were talking to her why?"

"She's a freshman in college and she's hot." Derek said, "She's doing this as a summer job."

"Do you flirt with anything in a skirt?"

"Well actually she was wearing pants." Derek said with a smirk.

"You're such a jackas..." Casey began but her cell phone rang cutting her insult off.

"Hey, Em." She said answering before she clobbered Derek with her purse.

"Hey," Emily said cheerfully, "I was just calling to see if you'd left yet."

"Yeah we're at the airport but our flights been delayed."

"That sucks."

"I know," Casey replied with a sigh, she wanted to be on the plane right now reading _The Valley of the Dolls_, she was doing a report on books that were before there time compared to books that were ageless and books that were trendy. It was a summer extra credit report.

"Well I called for another reason," Emily said shaking her from her thoughts, "We're going up to the cabin again at the beginning of August, if you want to come then?"

"Sure, if George and my mom don't throw anymore surprise vacations on me." Casey answered rolling her eyes.

"Good. Well we're about to go get in an area that has like no reception," Emily said, "I'll call you again later, Bye."

"Bye." Casey said hanging up.

"Hungry?" Derek asked standing up.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to walk over to that little café?" Derek asked referring to the only restaurant that was inside of the airport.

"Sure." Casey said standing.

* * *

After being seated Casey turned to Derek, "Order me a salad, please. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Derek said acting like he could careless. Casey rolled her eyes. Derek always had her at a loss as to what was going through that very annoying head of his. After using the restroom, Casey realized as she walked out of the bathroom, that they had been acting pretty civil to each other. And she was about to realize something else that she had never noticed before. She heard Derek placing her order as she walked up to the table, "A Salad no radishes and no onions." He said nonchalantly, "Oh and extra celery and not too many croutons."

This stopped Casey in her tracks; he knew what she liked on her salad and what she didn't. Then again she knew what he liked in his salad and she was almost positive that she knew what Marti and Edwin liked in there salads. So maybe it wasn't a big.

"What type of dressing?" the woman asked taking her out of her thoughts.

"Ranch…or wait do you have a raspberry vinaigrette?" Derek asked causing, Casey to go straight back into her thoughts, he knew her favorite dressings and not only that but, she never asked her Mom to get vinaigrette, because she was the only one that liked it and she didn't mind ranch, but when ever they went out to eat somewhere she always ordered it if they had it.

Oh, damn Emily, why had she told her that she was obsessed with Derek. Ever since then she'd been noticing stupid things like this and it was driving her crazy. Thinking about what Emily had said reminded her that she had something to yell at Derek about.

"I just remembered I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Would it be my big toe's bone that your stupid over packed suitcase nearly broke?" Derek asked jokingly. Casey just ignored him and asked annoyed, "Why are you stealing my shampoo? Why?"

Derek pretended to think for a very long moment and then said, "To bug you of course."

"You two make the cutest couple." The waitress said walking up with there food.

"We're not a couple!" Casey said outraged.

"We're step-siblings." Derek replied in...Was that a sad voice…no it couldn't be Casey thought…could it? Yeah it could. He's sad because he can't stand me, Casey told herself. Then again why did that matter to her?

"Awkward." The waitress said leaving them to their food.

* * *

After eating Derek and Casey both sat down near there gate and waited. After awhile Casey pulled _The Valley of the Dolls_ out of her carry-on while Derek made paper airplanes out of notebook paper. He looked so juvenile. How could Kendra stand him? How could Sally stand him? No wondered they'd broken up with him she thought as she opened her book and began to read.

Three and a half hours later finally they announced, "Flight 212 to the United States is boarding now. We're sorry for the delay folks."

"Finally," Casey said grabbing her bags and standing up. She watched Derek walk ahead of her and give the woman taking tickets one of his oh-I'm-so-sexy smiles and a wink. She could have thrown up.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey,**

**I hope you guys, liked this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Until Next Monday,**

**Caroline**


	3. Panic, Casey, Panic

**Chapter Three**

**Panic, Casey, Panic**

George and Nora had taken Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti to go ride rides leaving Derek and Casey alone at the hotel. Bored Derek opened the unlocked connecting door and charged into the small hotel room Lizzie and Casey were sharing. He could hear her getting ready in the bathroom.

He could imagine her hair and body still damp from the shower. Just barely wet. Water trickling down the back of her neck making him want run his tongue across it, licking her dry. He could envision her grabbing her robe off the hook and slipping it onto her naked body. He could see her tying the belt just beneath her breast pulling them up higher and showing her cleavage at its best.

Unable to resist the urge any longer he opened the bathroom door, catching Casey completely off guard. She wore nothing but a bath robe and a shocked expression on her beautiful face.

"Derek, what…what are you doing?" she asked. Casey's hairbrush crashed to the floor when he leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist and began to pull her into a passionate kiss that was filled with longing and frustration from waiting for years to hold her like this. Derek began to grinded his hips against hers causing her to moan as he deepened the kiss, a warmth filled her entire body. Somehow he managed to lift her up and carry her to the nearby bed. Casey gasped when she felt his hand on her naked calf slowly climbing up her leg.

"I want you." He said simply as he trailed kiss down her throat.

"Then take me." Casey begged pulling him even closer towards her, "Take me, now. Now, Derek. I'm yours. All yours. Now, please Derek take me."

"Casey…Casey…" Derek groaned as began to untie the belt on her robe.

"Would you like some peanuts?" the flight attendant said, asking the passengers in the seat in front him and waking him from his slumber with a start. He looked over to find Casey fast asleep in the seat next to him, just as she should be. What the hell was going on with him?

That was one strange dream. It wasn't like he'd never had a sex dream before; as a matter of fact he had them all time, but a sex dream about Casey. He chuckled and then it hit. He'd been fantasizing about Casey. About sex. About having sex with Casey. Turning he looked down at the object of his thoughts. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Her skin looked so soft and her lips…wait a minute this was Casey. Casey who annoyed the hell out of him. Casey who he loved to annoy the hell out of. Casey his stepsister. The pilot finally pulled him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen due to server thunderstorms, we have to make an emergency landing. Please stay clam and fasten your seatbelts."

"What's going on?" Casey asked yawning as she woke up.

"We're making an emergency landing." Derek replied fastening his seatbelt.

"Why?" Casey asked going as white as a ghost.

"Thunderstorms."

"Don't panic. Stay calm. Breathe. FUCK!? We're in fucking trouble Derek."

Casey's cursing shocked him he didn't think he'd ever heard her cruse before. He didn't think she even knew how to curse but surprise, surprise she did. Pausing before answering he said, "We're not even near it. We'll be fine. And take a breath before you pass out."

"Alright, we're fine. Not even near it," Casey told herself taking deep breaths, "Calm. Not near it. Breathe."

* * *

As soon as the plane landed Casey really did panic and she took it out on Derek yelling, "We're already four hours behind them!? Derek who knows how long we'll be stuck in this airport I could just scream, right now I could be laying by the lake with Emily drinking virgin Daiquiris! But no I'm stuck in an airport with YOU!?"

The ringing of her cell phone brought Casey's rant to an abrupt halt as she began to dig through her purse in search of her cell phone.

"Hello?" Casey answered in an annoyed tone.

"Casey, what's wrong?" her mom, Nora questioned, "Where are you guys? You should've landed forty minutes ago."

"We're stuck in an airport. We had to make an emergency landing." Casey replied.

"Because of the storm? We just missed them." Nora said.

"Yeah, well we didn't."

"Well you can't be that far behind us."

"Actually we can," Casey said totally annoyed, "The plane was delayed for about three hours before that. And I have no idea how long we'll be stuck in this airport."

"I'm so sorry, Case. I know you didn't even want to come and I just can't believe this happened. I'm really sorry."

"I know you are. I love you. Bye, Mom." Casey said hanging up and turning to Derek.

"What time is it?" Derek asked with a yawn.

"Six forty five." Casey said reading the time of her cell.

"I'm starving." Derek complained.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey,**

**I hope you guys, liked this chapter. And be sure to check out the promo poster for the fic, the link to view it is on my profile page. There are a few hidden clues as to what will be happening next….So check it out and tell me if you liked this chapter and what you think of the promo poster. **

**Until Next Monday,**

**Caroline**


	4. Casey's NotSoSeriousBrillant Plan

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Casey's Not-So-Serious-Brilliant Plan**

By the time it was ten thirty, Casey was beyond annoyed and she was extremely exhausted. And Derek was getting the brunt of that.

"I'm exhausted." Casey complained loudly.

"Then sleep." Derek replied rolling his eyes.

"I can't."

"What do you want me to say, Casey?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, I wish you weren't even here." Casey said moving farther away from where he sat. This vacation was off to a wonderful start, Derek thought to himself.

By the time it was one thirty, Derek wanted to scream. Casey hadn't stopped complaining since they'd landed in this forsaken airport and with each passing hour, she seemed to be getting worse and it was driving him mad. The ringing of his cell phone was a gift from god.

"Hello," his dad, George said upon his answering, "Are you still at the same airport?"

"Yes we're still at this damn airport!" Derek roared beyond annoyed.

"We could have driven there by now." Casey said sarcastically, but once the cat is out of the bag it takes a hell of a lot of work to get him back in the bag.

"Hey, Dad we've decided to rent a car and drive the rest of the way. That way we can rent a hotel room tonight and get some sleep."

"What?!" Casey yelled at him, "I wasn't serious."

Ignoring her Derek asked, "So?"

"I don't know…"

"We've both had our licenses for over a year. Come on, Dad!" Derek begged.

"Oh, alright." George said reluctantly.

"Bye." Derek said hanging up the phone with a big grin, no a smirk.

"So?" Casey questioned slightly scared.

"We're renting a car." Derek replied, "Thanks to you, Sis."

"I wasn't serious?!"

"And?"

"I think this is a bad idea. A very bad idea, Derek." Casey said filling her face with all the annoyance and angry she could muster.

"YOU TOLD THEM THEY COULD WHAT?!" Nora screamed loud enough, that the people in the hotel room next to theirs heard her.

"Drive the rest of the way."

"Have you lost your mind, George?"

"No, I just felt so guilty. Neither one of the wanted to come and now there stuck there. I just felt so bad." George said.

"So you let them rent a car and drive across several states in a foreign country? You know that they can barely stand each other."

"Maybe it will make them closer?"

"Or maybe they'll kill each other." Nora said turning off the lamp on her side of the bed.

"Nora, I'm sorry."

"Goodnight, George."

"Nora?"

"I said goodnight!" Nora yelled.

After checking in at the hotel desk, Casey headed up to room three fifteen, while Derek went off to gallivant around the hotel doing god knows what with god knows who. Casey on the other hand was in need of a bath, a nice long relaxing bath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been able to have a real bath and not just a quick five second shower. Sharing a bathroom with four other people was not easy. She was constantly taking cold showers and then there had been the time that Edwin had walked in on her getting out of the shower. He hadn't been able to look her in the eyes for weeks and she had to admit that that was one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if Derek walked in on her getting out of the shower. Thankfully Edwin had only seen her naked backside.

After turning on the water, she began to dig through her carry-on bag in search of bath salts and her _Biolage _shampoo and conditioner. She began to wonder what Derek was up to but quickly stopped herself. She'd prove to Emily that she wasn't obsessed. Dumping a handful of purple colored bath salts into the water, she got in, and let herself get engulfed in the smell of lavender and honey. She felt like she was in heaven, she could only hope it would last longer than five seconds but, with Derek she never knew.

After looking around and finding nothing of real interest, Derek headed down to room three fifteen. They'd gotten one room with two queen sized beds to save money, but as Derek got into the elevator he began to wonder weather or not he should have fought Casey on getting separate rooms. The elevator beeped announcing the second floor and causing Derek to remember the dream he'd had earlier. He felt his stomach turn into knots. Beep. He only had one more floor before he had to face Casey and he was really wishing that he'd fought her and they'd gotten two rooms. The last beep announced his floor and the fact that he had to face Casey. Taking a deep breath he stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall with a plan to act annoying like always.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys,**

**I had to put this update up early because I'm moving and I have to unplug my computer. I'm not sure when I'll have it back together, most likely it will be in a week or so. Hopefully by Monday, August 31.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, telling me what you think.**

**-Caroline**


	5. Remember the Wedding

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Remember the Wedding**

As Derek unlocked the hotel room door, he prepared to battle Casey for the remote, only to find the room empty. He flung himself onto the bed; Casey had obviously chosen and smiled. It was so much fun ruffling her feathers. At first he didn't hear it. Then he did. Casey was singing there song (well not _there_ song D-Rocks song.) Her voice seemed to pull him back in time. It made him remember the moment he'd found out she was his stepsister. It had been at his Dad and Nora's wedding. Why he hadn't met her before he didn't know. He'd already met Lizzie and Casey had already met Edwin and Marti. They just hadn't met each other.

_He'd been twirling his thumbs in boredom and then the music began, looking up he saw her. The bridesmaid he'd met earlier that day. He realized she'd never told him her name, but it didn't matter he'd find out later._

_She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was a soft pale green that fit her like a glove and made her look like a wood fairy. Her hair was filled with white roses and her eyes were sparkling so bright that they lit up the room or would have if the wedding hadn't been outside. And she was walking, no gliding towards him._

"_That's Casey," his dad whispered to him, "Nora's eldest daughter."_

_With those words Derek's heart sank but he forced himself to instantly dislike her from now on. He decided in that moment that he couldn't stand her. She came to stand next to the minister across from where he stood. She sent him a magnificent smile but he just frowned making her lips curl down sadly, he instinctively wanted to make her smile come back but he stopped himself._

Derek sighed as Casey stopped singing. He didn't know what made the memory come to mind but it was a memory he hadn't thought about since that day but still a memory he'd never forget.

Closing her mouth Casey realized she'd been doing it again, singing that stupid D-Rock song and Derek's version at that. Maybe Emily was right maybe she was obsessed with Derek, it wasn't like she'd always hated him.

_Casey didn't know what she was feeling or what she was supposed to be feeling. Her mother was getting married today and she'd yet to meet the eldest of her new step siblings. Sighing she headed down to the lake and walked over to the bridge, in the middle stood a guy about her age looking down into the water below. She'd never met him before but he was defiantly apart of the wedding party. He had the tux to prove it. She found herself instantly attracted to him, though she didn't admit it to herself. He seemed so sad, deciding to cheer him up she walked over._

"_You look like a penguin." She said jokingly, causing him to turn._

"_But a cute penguin?" he questioned breaking into a contagious smile._

"_A very cute penguin." She said surprised at her boldness. She'd never really been comfortable around boys and she'd never really had a chance to change that considering she went to a private all girls' school. _

"_Thank you." He said smugly._

"_You're welcome," she said, "but I think I shouldn't have said that….you might get a big head."_

"_I might." He replied, "But still very attractive?"_

"_I suppose." Casey said leaning into the bridge rail next to him._

"_So are you here for the bride?" he guessed._

"_Yep, I'm a bridesmaid." _

"_And is it hard being a bridesmaid?" _

"_Extremely." Casey said with a laugh._

"_Are you going to the reception after?" _

"_What's with all the questions?" she asked him._

"_Curiosity," he said, "it's a disease I've had my entire life."_

"_Oh you poor thing," Casey said with a laugh. She couldn't believe it, she was flirting and if she wasn't mistaken he was flirting back._

"_So?" he asked, "Are you going to the reception?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_Will you save me a dance?" he asked._

"_Hmmm…" Casey said, yep defiantly flirting back, "I guess." _

"_You guess?"_

"_Ok, yes." Casey said smiling._

"_Good but I don't dance." _

"_What?!" _

"_We'll take a walk instead."_

"_Hmmm…your full of demands." She said, "And I don't even know you."_

"_By the end of the night you will." He said, "And that's a promise."_

Later that day Casey had learned who he was and it had broken her heart though she'd never admit it. She'd tricked herself into forgetting the whole thing until now. She'd tricked herself for a long time now. It was odd that it had come back to her now. Sighing she got out of the tub and grabbed her towel.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey,**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload on Monday but I was moving and it turned into quite a bit of commotion. I haven't even begun to start unpacking. I'm going to try to have updates every Monday but until I'm settled in…don't be surprised if they're late a day or two.**

**Until Next Monday (or Tuesday or Wednesday),**

**Caroline **


	6. Girl's Know Best

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Girl's Know Best**

Casey grunted as she pulled her heavy suitcase out of the trunk of the cab. The driver had 'back problems' and Derek hadn't even asked if she'd needed help. She was beginning to regret packing so much but she'd never admit it. Sighing she pushed the button on the suitcase and popped out the extendable handle, dragging both suitcases behind her, she juggled her carry-on and purse.

Derek on the other hand had grabbed his pea green duffel bag and thrown over his shoulder leaving her behind. He was now throwing a set of keys up into the air and catching them a huge smile on his face, a smile that worried the color right out of Casey's cheeks.

"You didn't get a car without me?" Casey questioned, "Please say you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Oh Thank God." Casey said as Derek walked over to a red convertible mustang and threw his bag in the back seat.

"Physic."

"NO?!" Casey screamed dropping her suitcase, "Absolutely not. We're going back in and exchanging this thing for a more reliable car."

"Can't."

"Yes we can." Casey said putting her hands on her hips and staring him down.

"We can't." Derek repeated.

"Give me one good reason we can't return it beside the fact that you like it?"

"No refund." Derek said and then jumped over the door and into the driver's seat like he was somebody.

"I'm so angry with you right now."

"What's new?" Derek said turning on the radio, "Now get in."

"Not yet," Casey said putting her stuff into the trunk, "I want to go over my check list."

"I'm not going to wait for you to go over your stupid list."

"I'm going over my check list!"

"No you're not going over your check list," Derek said, "I'm not waiting."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Derek announced.

"Yeah ya are."

"Casey, who's in the driver seat?" Derek questioned.

"Derek I don't have time for some stupid question." Casey replied rolling her eyes.

"Just answer the question." He ordered.

"Fine, you!"

"And who has the keys?'

"You do." Casey said rolling her eyes again.

"Good you've gotten all the questions right so far." Derek said, "Now who can drive away and leave you behind?"

"Derek, you wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he said as his eyebrows rose.

"Fine," Casey said giving in, "but you're going to regret this."

"No I'm not," Derek said smirking, "Now get in."

Casey grunted and got in reluctantly. Opening her purse she pulled out the thickest map Derek had ever seen.

"What is that?" Derek asked as they pulled out of the rental dealership.

"A map of the United States," Casey said matter-of-factly, "With maps of each state that are detailed."

"You're weird, Casey." Derek said rolling his eyes as he turned up the music. Who carried a map of another country in there purse? Well obviously Casey.

"I think we should stay on the main roads and the interstate." Casey said as Derek took a quick look at the map while he waited for the light to change.

"That way seems faster." Derek said pointing as the light turned which earned him, "HANDS ON THE WHEEL?!"

"OK?!" Derek said, "But back to what I said, I think that way is faster."

"Just stick to the _main_ roads and the _interstate_." Casey replied quickly.

"No." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Turn right."

"Nope." Derek said quickly taking a left.

"Turn around," Casey ordered, "We're going to get lost."

"No we're not. Stop being such a stick in the mud."

"I'm not a stick in the mud."

"You carry a Untied States map in your purse and we're Canadian." Derek said.

"We are on vacation in the US!?" Casey roared back, "And I don't carry it everywhere for your information."

"Ok but the original plan was that we would get to Florida on a plane. And I can understand you having a map of Florida with you being you but a map of the whole country. You're defiantly a stick in the mud." Derek told her.

Lizzie took a seat next to Edwin and put her feet in the water. It was still rather early sp they weren't going to go to any of the parks until later. Smiling Lizzie playfully splashed Edwin.

"Hey?!" Edwin squealed splashing her back. After a small splashing water fight Lizzie sighed.

"So how long do you think it's going to take before Casey and Derek kill each other?" Edwin asked.

"Not long."

"I'd make a bet with you but we both agree." Edwin said, "There destine for trouble."

"Well I don't." Marti said swimming up to where they sat.

"Don't what?" Lizzie asked.

"Agree with you guys." Marti said.

"Then what do you thinks gonna happen?" Edwin questioned.

"There going to find out the truth."

"What truth?" Edwin and Lizzie asked in unison.

"That they're in love with each other," Marti said, "and not like brother and sister."

"WHAT?!" Lizzie and Edwin both screamed.

"Never." Lizzie said.

"Nope not gonna happen." Edwin said.

"Now you can make a bet Edwin." Marti said happily, "With me."

"With what?" Edwin questioned, "You don't having anything."

"I have five dollars at home from my birthday."

"Fine, it's a bet!" Edwin said shaking Marti's hand.

"Casey wake up." Derek said trying to shake her wake, "We have a flat tire and I think we may be lost."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey,**

**Sorry this update was a week and a day late. Next weeks hopefully won't be late.**

**Until Next Monday,**

**Caroline**


	7. Confusion Is A Way Of Life

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Confusion Is A Way Of Life**

"Hmmm….What…Huh?" Casey mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked over at Derek who sat in the driver's seat next to her not looking too happy.

"We have a flat tire." Derek said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Then change it." Casey said slowly getting fully awake.

"Um….I kinda…can't." Derek announced nervously from where he stood looking in the trunk.

"Why not, D-E-R-E-K?" Casey questioned pronouncing each letter of Derek's name slowly in an annoyed tone.

"We don't have a spare tire." Derek explained.

"WHAT?!" Casey screamed flying out of the car, "We don't have a spare tire."

"I just said that didn't I?"

"I'm so…so…so…ANGRY?!" Casey roared throwing up her arms, "Why didn't you listen to me? This wouldn't have happened if we had gone over my check list like I wanted to."

"Well look at the bright side it can't possibly get any worse than this?" Derek said but as soon as the words left his mouth it began to rain heavily.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut." Casey said.

"You can't possibly blame the rain on me."

"No but I can blame you for not getting a car with an automatic roof." Casey yelled, "Now help me put the roof up."

"Look, I'm sorry." Derek said.

"Just take that side." Casey ordered. She didn't realize how slippery the ground had become until she slipped landing full force on her ankle in an awkward position.

"Got it." Derek said snapping his side in place and looking up to find Casey gone, "Casey?"

"I'm hurt." Casey called from the other side of the car.

"I'm sorry about last night." Nora said genuinely sorry, but this seemed to only confuse George more. All of a sudden Nora had become…..well extremely emotional. Her emotions seemed to change at the drop of a hat. One second she was mad at him and the next second she was glad. George felt like he was walking on eggshells, but he was too afraid to ask her if something was wrong. And now he was afraid not to ask. He was just so confused.

Climbing the hill with Casey leaning on him was taking all of his strength. And it wasn't because she was heavy because Casey weighed nearly nothing. For some reason he was having the strongest feelings for her and her leaning on him wasn't helping. He had to mentally shake himself, this was Casey, Casey who he couldn't stand and yet he was long to pull her into his arms and kiss her into oblivion. Shaking himself once again he helped her up the porch steps. They'd just walked about a mile back to the small bed and breakfast they'd past earlier.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked helping her sit down in a chair.

"Yeah." Casey said, she hated it when Derek was nice to her. It confused her.

"Good," Derek said smiling as he went to knock on the door. It said closed but he was hoping and praying that someone was still there. He needed to use the phone because Casey's battery had died and he couldn't find his.

"Hello," an older woman with snow white hair said opening the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please if you have a phone….you see we have flat tire." Derek said.

"Oh, well I hate to tell you but the storm has taken out the phone and the power lines." She said, "But as soon as it works you can use it."

"Good because my stepsister," Derek said getting the oddest taste in his mouth when he called Casey that, "hurt her ankle."

"Oh you poor dear." The woman said turning to Casey, "You two come inside and dry off. You're soaked to the bones. I might have something you can put on."

An hour later Derek found himself sitting alone in the parlor, dressed in the ugliest pair of rainbow plaid golf pants and a white polo shirt. They seemed to be the only things that fit him. Everything else was either too big or too small. Meanwhile Casey was upstairs in Mrs. Hilary Lexington's closet trying on beautiful clothes that were so old they were back in style. Her ankle was now wrapped in something and she'd taken a Tylenol. It turned out that Casey was the same size as Mrs. Lexington was seventy years ago.

"This is beautiful." Casey said holding up a black Chanel dress.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lexington said, "I always wore the height of fashion."

"I can tell." Casey said eyeing the enormous closet and then she stopped when she eyed a photo of the woman next to her standing next to the Dalai Lama., Mother Teresa, and then more pictures of her in the desert and Africa and with tons of other famous people.

"My husband was a photographer." She said smiling.

"And you got to met all of those people."

"Yep, life was always exciting when Eric was alive." She said referring to her husband, "You wouldn't want a camera would you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well Eric thought being a photographer meant he had to have every camera made. Anyone I can find who wants a camera I give one to." She said smiling, "So do you want a camera?"

"I don't know what to say." Casey said, "but thank you."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey,**

**Tell me what you think and if you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short.**

**-Caroline**


	8. Dude, Is That Your Car?

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Dude, Is That Your Car?**

"Derek I want you to…want you to…" Casey said unable to finish.

"Want me to what?" Derek asked walking closer to her, until they stood toe to toe.

"This," Casey said pulling his head down to hers and kissing him passionately. The loud sound of a bull horn startled Derek awake. With a hand over each of his now ringing ears, Derek found himself face to face with two children, who thought it was funny that they'd given him a headache.

"Andrew, Maddy stop that." The demon children's mother scolded from the other room.

Derek sighed and got up from where he sat in an armchair and headed towards the mother's voice to find Casey in the kitchen. He'd obviously dozed off because they were still at the Inn.

"The tire is being changed on the car now and I already went to the doctors." Casey said causing him to notice the crutches, "Dr.Grover said to just keep off it and to keep it wrapped in an ace bandage."

"Ok," Derek said unsure as to what she wanted from him.

"Alright, you're tire is fixed." Mrs. Lexington said walking into the room, "You should get on the road soon."

After eating two funnel cakes, a soft pretzel, a turkey leg, and a large diet coke Nora decided to ride the teacups. Before she knew it she was off the ride and her head was in the trash can.

"I've never seen Nora eat so much." Edwin stated.

"Mom has been acting strange." Lizzie commented.

"Something is defiantly up." Edwin said, "The only question is what?"

"That was really nice of Mrs. Lexington to send us off with lunch." Casey said, "And a camera."

"I still don't get why she gave you a camera." Derek said shaking his head.

"I already explained. It's not my fault you ignore me." Casey said as Derek pulled into the gas station.

"Do you want something to drink?" Derek asked ignoring her comment; this only made Casey more confused about Derek. One second he was nice to her and the next minute just plain mean.

"I'll just go with you." Casey said grabbing her crutches out the backseat and following Derek in. The young blonde guy behind the counter took one look at Casey and smiled.

"Dude," he said, like one of those people who try way too hard to be cool, "You're hot!"

"That is offensive." Casey said, "And rude!"

"Casey give the guy a break," Derek said, "How was he to know that he was about to met the most boring and annoying person in the world."

"I should hit you with this crutch," Casey yelled at Derek, "And you're the most annoying person in the world."

"Only to you." He said, "And you forgot boring. So I guess you agree with that."

"Dudes?"

"Can't you see we're having an argument," Casey said reading his name tag, "Sid!"

"Dude, is that your car?" Sid said to Derek.

"DEREK!?" Casey screamed, "There stealing the car!"

"WHAT?!" Derek roared flying out the door just in time to see the red convertible spin off.

"I told you we should have gotten a more reliable car." Casey said walking up behind him, "Then no one would have wanted to steal it."

"So it's my fault someone stole the car?"

"In a way," Casey said, "but we have insurance so they'll give us a replacement."

"Well…um…um…"

"Derek?!" Casey yelled, "We do have insurance?"

"It was fifty dollars more."

"So?"

"I didn't think we'd need it." Derek said preparing himself for the wrath of the almighty Casey.

"You didn't think we'd need it?" Casey said in a calm voice that scared the life out of Derek.

"Casey, I'm sorry." Derek said, "Really I am."

"I'm going to kill you," Casey said as the police Sid had already called walked up, she turn to them. "You're going to have a homicide on your hands boys."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey,**

**I hope you liked this chapter…I just added a Q&A on my profile so check it out:)**

**-Caroline**


	9. Chocolate Pie Kisses

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Chocolate Pie Kisses**

Rolling her eyes Casey got on the bus followed by Derek. After they'd finished talking to the police and Casey explained that she hadn't been serious, they went and purchased two bus tickets. Even though it was two hours later, she was still beyond annoyed at him. She'd been keeping track of how much money they'd been putting on the card and they only had room for fifty dollars more and then they'd hit the limit. Sitting as far away from Derek as she could, she pulled out her ipod and stuck her earphones in zoning everything and everyone else out.

Derek felt so guilty, he couldn't believe that the car had been stolen and with their stuff. Everything expect Casey's purse, the crutches, his wallet, the camera, and the clothes on their back had been taken. Looking up he looked over at Casey and sighed as he watched her neck slowly bend back and her eyes close as she let the music consume her. He watched the sunlight, coming in through the window caress her skin. He'd never wanted to be the sun until this moment. Hell, he'd never wanted Casey until just recently.

These thoughts and feelings couldn't be right! Could they? Could it be morally ok to put his lips to her skin and make a trail of kisses down her neck? Could it? Or was it wrong on more levels than even he knew? Had she been brought into his life only to be his torment? Tempting him with looks she didn't even know she was giving?

Making sure she wasn't looking Derek pulled out the stupid notepad he'd been carrying around in his pocket and wrote down these questions. He could have laughed at himself. If anyone knew his secrets they'd faint from the shock of them. He was in to his Stepsis and he was writing because of her.

As much as he tried to deny it and make himself look like the opposite he couldn't, the truth was that if he applied himself he'd most defiantly make straight A's. But for some reason everything had to be on his own terms.

"The car was stolen!?" Nora screamed at him as she began to pace around the hotel room.

"Uh-huh."

"And there now on a bus!?"

"Uh-huh." George replied preparing himself for Nora's angry speech on how he'd been stupid to allow them to get a rental car.

"Forty minute break," the bus driver said startling Casey awake, "Go get some grub, folks. But if you're not back in time I'm leaving ya."

"Casey, you coming?" Derek called reminding her why she was on a bus in the first place.

"I'm not talking to you." She commented as she stood up and got off the bus.

Derek realized she was really serious, when dessert was brought around and Casey still hadn't said a word to him.

"One apple pie and one chocolate pie." Deb the waitress said, smiling as she set down there plates and left them to there food.

Derek watched as Casey picked up her fork and took a bite that looked so sensual to him. She ran her tongue across her lower lip, licking away a drop of chocolate and making Derek want to jump across the table.

"Derek?" Casey questioned finally speaking when she noticed the strange look that had overcome Derek's face, "Derek?"

"Casey, Casey," Derek said shaking his head and doing what he'd wanted to do days ago, hey maybe he'd been wanting to do this since the wedding.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Casey asked when he flew up and walked around to her booth and slid on in.

"Derek?"

"Casey." He answered grabbing her by the chin and startling her to complete silence. He leaned forward so close that she could feel his hot breath against her closed trembling lips.

"Casey." He said closing the distance. The kiss started out gentle and then turned more passionate when she let him in. She found herself being drawn in deeper and deeper until she heard someone say, "Get a room!"

Those words startled Casey and pulled her back to the present. Apalled at herself, she pushed Derek out of the way and flew to the bathroom. Turning on the sink she splashed water in her face. She'd kissed Derek, Derek, her stepbrother. And she'd liked it. No, loved it.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey,**

**I thought it made more since to make Derek smart (even though it's secretly) considering both of his parents have jobs that require being fit in the brain. So tell me what you think.**

**-Caroline**


	10. It Never Happened

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**It Never Happened**

Derek had knocked on the girl's restroom door several times and Casey still hadn't responded to him. Letting out a very loud sigh he headed back to the table and took a seat. He still couldn't believe that he'd actually kissed her that he'd given into temptation. Sighing again he felt the feeling of fear looming before him at the possibility of losing everything.

Casey looked at her reflection one more time and sighed as she touched her lips. Emily had been right; she was obsessed with Derek and totally head over heels in love with him, something she hadn't realized until now. She felt so lost and confused, this was Derek after all and he was her stepbrother. There was no blood between them, but it had to be wrong. Didn't it?

And she couldn't do this to her mom and George. Could she? She knew that she couldn't, the problem was explaining that to her heart. She wanted to scream because she knew what she had to do, sadly. Grabbing a paper towel and wetting it, she wiped her lips desperately trying to get rid of the feeling of Derek's lips on hers. Sighing when she realized there really was no use in trying because she'd never forget. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her lip gloss and fixed her lips in an attempt to hide the feelings in some physical way. As if by putting on lip gloss she could hide everything from the world and more importantly from herself.

Feeling the warmth of salty tears in her eyes, Casey looked up at her reflection and quickly wiped them away with her thumb.

"Why Derek?" she asked her reflection, begging for an answer, any answer just something to substance her, "Why'd he have to make…make me feel this way? Why?"

"Why Casey?" Derek asked himself aloud as he banged his head into the table which was earning him several stares and scaring a few people, "Of all the people in the world, why her?"

He wanted to scream out all his frustrations or knock them out of his head. What had he done? What if he'd just ruined everything? What if he'd ruined his entire life? What if she never spoke to him again? He wanted to take it back desperately. No he didn't because, no matter what happened he'd always have those few moments to cherish and remember. And no one could take that away from him.

Casey took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she was in some kind of dream that was sadly about to turn into a nightmare that she'd never forget.

"Derek?" Casey said sliding into the booth across from him.

"Casey?" he said looking her straight in the eye and wondering if she knew how much torment he was in right now.

"Derek, about…" Casey said stopping to take a deep breath and to force herself to finish what she sadly felt she had to say, "It never happened."

"What?" Derek said shocked by what she'd just said. Out of every thing she could have said that was the one thing he hadn't thought she'd say.

"It never happened." She repeated, having to force the words out of her mouth. Saying them once had been hard enough, "We just have to forget about it."

"Fine," Derek said getting up, with not only his pride wounded but his heart in pieces.

"I…shouldn't even," Casey said stopping him by grabbing his hand, "be saying this but…It's not because I…don't want to…but because we…can't."

Derek stood there with her hand on his for what felt like forever and still not long enough. Both there eyes locked to each others. Almost praying for…something nether of them could describe. It was Derek who finally broke the silence.

"Casey…I…" he began but she stopped him by pulling her hand away and walking away, stopping him from saying something he so desperately needed to say.

Casey could feel the burning sensation in her eyes and knew the tears were about to fall again. Taking a seat on the bus she let them slip out from between her closed lashes. She wanted the pain to stop but knew there was no medicine in the entire world that could take it away. And part of her felt like she needed to feel the pain. All the sharpness. Like a knife in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey,**

**Sorry I didn't update last Monday or yesterday. I had a horrible cold and I'm still getting over it. **

**Until Next Monday, **

**Caroline**


End file.
